harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miecz Gryffindora
Miecz Gryffindora (ang. Sword of Gryffindor) — legendarny miecz, należący do Godryka Gryffindora. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, gdzie Harry Potter wyjmuje go z Tiary Przydziału w krytycznym momencie i zabija nim bazyliszka. Albus Dumbledore mówi Harry'emu, który obawiał się, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina, że tylko prawdziwy Gryfon może wyjąć ten miecz z tiary przydziału. Miecz Gryffindora w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci odegrał dużą rolę – Ron niszczy nim horkruksa – medalion. Także tym mieczem Neville Longbottom odcina głowę Nagini i pośrednio przyczynia się do śmierci Voldemorta. Historia mały|Miecz Godryka Gryffindora Miecz Godryka Gryffindora został stworzony tysiąc lat temu przez gobliny, które są najbardziej wykwalifikowanymi kowalami w magicznym świecie. Miecz jest wykonany z czystego srebra ze wstawkami z rubinów, czyli kamieniem, który reprezentuje Gryffindor w tabeli domów. Imię Godryka Gryffindora jest wygrawerowane tuż pod rękojeścią. Miecz był skonstruowany dla Godryka Gryffindora przez Ragnuka Pierwszego, najlepszego złotnika goblinów, a zatem Króla (w kulturze goblinów, władca nie pracuje mniej niż inni, tylko bardziej umiejętnie). Kiedy skończył miecz, Ragnuk pragnął go tak bardzo, że udawał, iż Gryffindor ukradł mu go i posłał swoją służbę, by ukradli go z powrotem. Godryk bronił się z użyciem różdżki, jednak nie zabił żadnego z goblinów. Zamiast tego wysłał ich z powrotem do króla z wiadomością, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie próbował ukraść miecz, Gryffindor zacznie używać miecza przeciwko niemu i jego poddanym. Król goblinów potraktował groźbę poważnie i pozostawił miecz w spokoju, choć był jego prawowitą własnością. Pozostając w ciągłej urazie do Godryka, umarł. Wydarzenie to było podstawą do fałszywej legendy, jakoby kradzieży Gryffindora''Pottermore. Magiczne właściwości mały|170px|Harry z mieczem Miecz wchłonął jad bazyliszka po tym, jak Harry zabił go nim na drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Jad okazał się trucizną na tyle silną, by niszczyć horkruksy. Właściwość tę odkrył Albus Dumbledore, który użył miecza do zniszczenia Pierścienia Kadmusa Peverella. Znane użycie Ciekawostki mały Gobliny inaczej niż czarodzieje rozumieją prawo własności. Dla nich prawowitym i prawdziwym panem jakiegoś przedmiotu jest jego wytwórca, a nie ten, kto ów przedmiot nabył, dlatego uważają, że wszystko to, co gobliny kiedykolwiek wytworzyły, pozostaje ich własnością. Jeżeli taka rzecz zostanie sprzedana, gobliny uważają, że została ona jedynie wypożyczona kupcowi, a po jego śmierci powinna zostać zwrócona wytwórcy. Przekazywanie wytworzonej przez gobliny rzeczy przez osobą która ją od nich kupiła innej osobie, np. w drodze sprzedaży, darowizny lub dziedziczenia, gobliny uznają za kradzież należącego do nich przedmiotuHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) . Prawdopodobnie opierając się na takim własnie rozumieniu pojęcia prawa własności Ragnuk Pierwszy oskarżał Godryka Gryffindora o kradzież miecza, choć nawet w rozumieniu goblinów nie miał do tego prawa, gdyż w chwili gdy wysuwał takie oskarżenia, Gryffindor jeszcze żył. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Relikwie Hogwartu en:Sword of Gryffindor es:Espada de Godric Gryffindor fi:Godrick Rohkelikon miekka fr:Épée de Godric Gryffondor ru:Меч Гриффиндора uk:Меч Ґодрика Ґрифіндора